


There's a First Time for Everything

by Ceffyl_Dwr



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Episode Ignis Spoilers, Explicit Sex, F/M, First Time Doin' It, Ig is a li'l kinky, Kind of end game spoilers, Totally consensual Reader is just very nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceffyl_Dwr/pseuds/Ceffyl_Dwr
Summary: Ignis and his partner have a go at some good old fashioned lovemaking for the first time. Reader is nervous and Ignis awakens a few kinks and insecurities he didn't know he had.orSex is more complicated that Ig and Reader realized. Ig realizes books can't convey everything...
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	There's a First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TAKES PLACE IN THE AFTERGAME/EPISODE IGNIS! SO SERIOUS SPOILERS...kind of. it's like partially AU since things aren't entirely clear. If you haven't finished the game/Episode Ignis I don't suggest reading this.
> 
> 18+ Only please. This contains graphic depictions of sex. There's really nothing else that needs to be warned about.
> 
> This is not my best work but overall I like it so up it goes!
> 
> Have fun!

Ignis had confessed to you over a romantic dinner a year ago. Swept off your feet and flustered beyond belief you had to take a few days but you eventually said yes. You two had been growing closer over the next year. Much to your surprise Ignis was not completely clueless as his lack of interest in most things of a sexual nature had led you to believe. He was quite forward and had a way with words.

Ignis had given you a cryptic message a week ago that read, ‘clear your evening from 6:00PM to 10AM. Wear clothing that makes you feel attractive.’ 

As requested, you found an outfit that you hadn’t worn in a while. It had been some time since you’d had any kind of a need to get dressed up. You slipped into it and could feel your mood lifting, it was nice to get dressed up every once in a while. Feeling better you went the extra mile and worked on your hair as well. You had just finished a few last minute touches when the sound of the doorbell chimed through your apartment.

“You look stunning, those boots really accentuate your legs.” Ignis complimented, dressed in a more formal version of his usual Crowsguard attire. “Come, I have reservations.”

He ushered you into a sleek black convertible. The drive was nice, it was twilight and the lights of Insomnia shown brightly against the skyscraper lined background. The starscourge had been cured through a vaccine and Noctis now sat as king with Ignis as his right hand man. The city had begun extensive renovations and with no walls everyone from all over Lucis had come to help out and find a new home.

“A beautiful night, in a beautiful city, with a beautiful girl. I am truly, a lucky man.” He commented.

You blinked and tried to respond but couldn’t. Ignis looked over and smiled. The rest of the drive was quiet but a comfortable quiet. He pulled up at a fairly rustic looking restaurant.

Once you were seated at a lovely secluded table in a mini gazebo, Ignis gave you a knowing look. “Do you know what is so special about today?”

You nodded. “Of course, it’s been a year already, right?”

He nodded, pleased. “It most certainly is. We have been lovers for one year as you said.” He began, taking a sip of wine. “One year and while I have enjoyed it, I have been wanting more. Have you?”

“More…?” You replied nervously. “Have things not been...good enough, then?”

“I apologize, that must have come off as rather rude.” He replied. “I could liken it to this dish here.” He pointed to his plate that had a rare steak with sauteed mushrooms. “While it is delicious if I were to only eat the steak I would not be able to enjoy the true taste of the dish. Both components are needed.”  
You raised an eyebrow, staring intensely at his steak in confusion. “Sure?” you replied, ”I don’t think I follow, though.”

“To have a beautiful romance is a gift, one I am thankful for. However, lovers have more than romance, our love is missing the physical component.” He explained more bluntly, taking a bite of mushroom and steak. “ A perfect balance.”

“Physical? But...oh,” you said, stopping as you began to realize where this conversation might be going. Quickly you took a bite of your own dinner, mostly as an excuse to not have to say anything yet.

“Wouldn’t you agree?” He asked, not letting you avoid this conversation.

You reluctantly put down your fork. “Well...maybe?”

“So you do agree, wonderful. I have a luxury suite at the top of the hotel next door.” He stated nonchalantly. “It has a dessert bar that I believe you should find to your tastes.”

“Hotel?” you squeaked. “Um, don’t you think maybe this is moving a bit fast…?”

He gave you a look. “Is a year a short amount of time?”

“Well….no. No, it isn’t,” you admitted. “I guess I’m just kind of surprised, is all.”

“Surprised? Did you not think I was interested?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, I wasn’t sure...but I figured you must be to some degree? I just didn’t expect it to come up right now, is all.” you explained.

“On our anniversary? Why not, it’s perfect timing, very fitting.” He countered.

“Fair point. I just hadn’t been thinking about anything like that, now? Looking back on it, maybe that was naive, but I wasn’t.” you admitted, moving the food around on your plate, embarrassed.

He chuckled. “To be honest I like that part of you. While I enjoy my friends they are powerless to resist their hormones. You are like me which I appreciate.”

“Well, that’s a relief, I was beginning to worry I looked foolish there,” you replied with a small smile. 

“Not at all.” Ignis assured. “I would say the exact opposite. Would you truly believe falling prey to a seductive daemon is the behavior of a wise person?”

“...Did that actually happen?”

Ignis snickered, recalling such a time. “Oh yes, Prompto found a female daemon and could not help himself. He nearly got eaten.”

“I can imagine that, very clearly. Poor Prompto.” you laughed.

“Oh it was very amusing. We saved him of course but we were all very tempted to let things progress a little farther than they needed too.” He recounted. “ However even Noctis fell under its spell and that would have been troublesome.” He looked over at you, his plate clean and wine half finished. “I would never have to worry about such a situation with you.”

“No, that’s true, but then again I hope situations like that don’t come up very often with anyone,” you joked, but your eyes darted nervously to his plate, noting how close to the end this dinner was. You resumed eating, resisting the urge to go as slow as possible to drag this out further.

“Luckily no, not many daemons have learned that trick yet.” He commented. “ How do you like your dinner? This place specializes in a fusion of Altissian and Lestallan cuisine.”

“It’s good! Very fresh and flavorful,” you said between bites of fish. With a knowing grin you continued, “But you could probably make something like this, right?”

“I already have a recipeh for mine. I’d have to try a bite of yours.” He eyed your food. “ May I?”

“Of course,” you said, pushing the plate towards him.

Eagerly Ignis ate a bite, chewing slowly with a thoughtful look. “Ah that’s it! A new recipeh!” He cried out, his face brightening immediately. “ Yes, I will have to make this next time we have fish.”

You smiled fondly at his enthusiasm, taking your plate back to finish your dinner. “Sounds good to me.”

“I will, if I can get that smile again.” He noted with a fond smile of his own.

You felt your face heat up, and you gave an embarrassed laugh. “You’ve gotten really good at that.” you muttered.

“Sometimes the truth is more effective than anything else.” He added. “Have you finished?”

“You,” you said quietly before quickly finishing up the rest of what was left on your plate and nodding. “...yeah, I guess I have.”

“Excellent.” He said trying to curb the excitement that was leaking into his voice. “Did you leave room for dessert?”  
“Always do.” you quipped, feigning a calmness you definitely weren’t feeling.

He laughed and led you to the suite. “Of course, I remember the time you ate an entire cake by yourself. Floored Gladio, I don’t think I’ve ever seen his jaw hit the floor so hard.”

“In my defense it was a delicious cake.”

“I should hope so, it was made by the premier chef in Galdin Quay.” He chuckled. “Even I ate more than I usually do.” He opened the door and presented the room to you. “After you.”

“Y-yeah,” you responded shakily before entering the room. Once you were inside you looked around, eyes wide. “Wow, you weren’t kidding, this is really...nice.”

He looked around and nodded. “ How do you find the bed?”

“Right, the..bed,” you mumbled, walking over and pushing down on it with one hand. “It feels, um, comfortable?”

He tested the bed as well. “ Hm, springy but soft. Should cushion your body nicely as long as I don’t use too much force.” He noted. “Would you prefer dessert before or after?”

You sat down with a sigh. “I don’t...know. Are you...absolutely sure you want to do this?”

He cocked his head slightly. “I highly doubt I would have gone through the motions of a special dinner and a suite if I had not been sure.”

Your frown deepened. “You’re right, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that exactly. It’s not that I don’t appreciate all of this, I’m still just feeling kind of...overwhelmed?” you ventured.

He nodded. “I suppose that’s to be expected. This was a bit of a surprise after all.” He held up a champagne flute from the set laid out for them. “Would a bit of drink help to relax you? I’d hate for this to be anything less than a phenomenal experience for you.”

“You know what, yeah, it might,” You replied, taking one for yourself.

He smiled and took off his shoes. “How is it? I primarily chose this place based upon location, decor and the impressive display of desserts. I regretfully have no idea what the alcohol is like.”

“I’m no expert, but I like it. It’d be a shame if everything else was nice and this wasn’t, after all,” You responded after taking a sip. “Not that it’s a surprise, of course, but you picked a good place.”

He looked fairly pleased with himself. “Excellent, this place has good taste.” He said. “Feeling any better?”

You took another sip of your drink and tilted your head to the side. “Um….maybe? I mean, I think I might be, but I’m still feeling pretty nervous...I’m sorry, I’m guessing this isn’t how you hoped this’d go.” you apologized with a sigh.

“No no, please don’t apologize.” He pulled up a chair next to you. “I actually did not have any expectations because I simply had too many ideas about how this could go and yet none of them seemed right.”

“Really? Ignis, not having a set-in-stone plan?” you teased, relaxing just a bit.

He laughed. “ Yes, yes, it’s rare I don’t have a plan in place.” He took a moment to place his hand over yours. “But love is not very predictable, is it?”

“No, I guess it isn’t,” you responded with a shy smile.

“So, what do you say to starting by taking off your clothes? If that’s too much I would be happy to do it for you.” He suggested.

“I...I, um…” you stuttered before draining the rest of your drink while you thought about what he said. “I...can try, just, I’ll need to take this slowly, please,” you responded. Trembling, you went to unbutton your shirt, but after undoing the second button you froze. “I...don’t think I can do the rest.”

Swiftly but gently, he cupped his hands over yours. “ That’s quite alright. Thank you for the first two buttons. Would you mind if I were to simply take it in? It’s not often you reveal that part of yourself.” He asked. “It would be rude to waste a pretty view.”

You felt your face heat up, but the flattery did have you smiling. “Thanks for understanding. And, uh, if you really want to, then go ahead.”

He lowered your arms and sat back, looking at the diamond of skin with just a bit of your bra showing. “It’s pale, moreso than the rest of you. Am I correct in assuming not many others have seen this view?”

You gave a small laugh. “No, not many at all. Definitely never anyone in a situation like this.”

“Then I am honored. May I undo the rest?” He said softly.

“If...you want to,” you agreed.

Slowly he grasped the buttons and slid them out of the button holes. The stiff collar parted further with each button, exposing your bra. When the last button was undone the garment hung loosely to your sides showing a bit of your stomach as well. He eased it off your shoulders and pet the skin, ghosting his fingertips over your shoulders.

“Are you cold?” He asked, his voice a mixture of airy concern from the slightly heavier breathing.

“A little,” you admitted, looking away. “More embarrassed though, honestly.”

“Ah yes, you are quite modest aren’t you?” He noted, breathing on your shoulder, the warmth spreading across the small patch of exposed skin. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell a soul.” 

He ran his hands up and down your arms, easing the rest of your shirt off of you until it fell to the floor. Lightly he messaged the cold flesh until it warmed. He placed a kiss on both cheeks before pulling back and pressing their lips together. 

“Little bit warmer perhaps?” He asked, sitting back to look at you with what was almost a smirk.

“...yeah, a little,” you admitted, trying to steady your breathing. In reality that little bit of contact had more of an effect on you than you’d expected and you felt much warmer than before, not just from embarrassment, much as you didn’t really want to admit it.

“Good.” He massaged your arms a little rougher and kissed you a little bit harder. After a fairly deep kiss his hands wandered to you bra. “This undershirt of yours, it looks to only come off over your head, I see no clasp. Is this correct?”

“Um, yeah, are you going to take it off…?” you asked nervously.

He nodded. “Simply removing your skirt seems a tad crude, don’t you think?”

“You know that’s not what I meant,” you huffed.

He chuckled. “Nothing wrong with having a bit of fun. But yes, it is coming off.” He grabbed the hem of your undergarment with both hands and began lifting it. “Could you lift your arms a bit? I’d hate for it to tear.”

You did as you were asked begrudgingly, despite your reservations, raising your arms just enough to make it a little easier for him. “No more than this for a bit, though, okay?” you asked.

“Agreed.” He replied, swiftly taking off the undershirt and letting it fall to the floor alongside your shirt. “Well…” He stopped and stared. “That is quite the sight. Along with your blushing face I’d say this is one for the picturebooks.”

“You’re far too good at flattery,” you muttered, pleased nonetheless. Not sure what to do with yourself at this point, you shifted nervously, almost crossing your arms to give yourself a bit of decency before remembering that would defeat the purpose and returning to your previous position.

He kissed you again. “ Thank you.” He whispered into your ear. “ May I...touch?”

You hesitated. “Um, well...first, could I ask you for one thing? It’s actually a little more uncomfortable being the only one with my shirt off, so…” you trailed off.

His eyes widened. “Oh, of course. It wouldn’t be fair if only you were in such a vulnerable position.” He got up, gracefully took off his shirt, folded it, and put it on the table. “ Would you like me to fold yours as well? I was so caught up that I had completely neglected to ask.”

You had been intensely watching him undress when his question knocked you out of it. You gave him a look, then sighed and smiled. “I don’t really care, but if it’ll bother you, go ahead.” 

He shook his head. “ No, no, we discussed this. It doesn’t bother me, you can do as you want.” He looked over at his folded shirt. “Simply because I prefer something for myself does not mean I need others to do the same.” He smiled at you. “You don’t look as cold. Is seeing me in a state of undress perhaps warming you up? I admit I’m not Gladio but I have my own charms.”

“It...well, yeah, it helps,” you admitted with a hint of a grin. “And for what it’s worth, I much prefer the way you look, anyway.”

He flushed pink and looked at the ground. “That is some high praise. Thank you.” He took a moment to compose himself. “ If you appreciate my looks to such a degree would it help you feel better if I were to strip entirely?”

“I, uh, I don’t know about that just yet, I mean, it’s not that I don’t want you to, but uh, it just...I don’t know if I can handle that just yet?” you explained quickly.

He chuckled. “Ah, I understand, too much of a good thing can be a bit overwhelming.” He sat down again. “Would you mind sitting on my lap? It’ll be much easier for me if you’re closer.”

You swallowed and nodded. “Sure, uh, if it isn’t comfortable or anything just let me know,” you said and slowly walked over to him, hesitantly sitting down. “Like this?”

“Perfect.” He praised, petting your hair. “This is quite comfortable for me, don’t worry.” His hands trailed down your hair, over your shoulders and grazed your breasts, stopping to cup them. “How sensitive are they?”

“Quite,” you squeaked.

He laughed and massaged them lightly, watching the skin pinken and hearing your breath quicken. “Quite indeed.” He chuckled, rolling the hardened nipple between his thumb and pointer finger. “Hm, quite warm and harder than they had been a moment ago.” He noted, flicking one. “Are they painful?”

“N..not quite, painful, just...strange?” you tried to explain, your breathing getting heavier the more he touched you.

“Strange? Well that’s not good but it’s better than painful.” He mused going back to gently massaging your breasts. “Better?” He asked, seeing that your nipples were still peaked.

“Yeah, um, it’s...nice,” you purred.

He smiled and continued to massage them before kissing down your neck. One hand wrapped around your back and pulled your closer. Growing more adventurous he kissed the peaked nipple then the breast around it. Curious, he licked up a strip of your breast, observing the effect it had on you.

Your face was flushed a deep pink and your mouth was half opened, pupils dilated and breath coming in quick bursts. You made little soft noises, gasping and keening whenever his tongue or lips touched your breast.

“I’d say you’re coming undone already.” He mused before going back to lavishing little kisses and a few licks on your very stimulated breasts, alternating which was given attention by his mouth and which his hand. “Might you be reaching your peak soon? I’ve heard that usually occurs when both partners are fairly new to such activity.”

You looked away in embarrassment. “Uhm, I don’t know?”

“Hm, well that poses a bit of a problem.” He looked you up and down, taking in your heated body. “Would you prefer I stop and we can continue later or that I remove your skirt and underwear now?” He ghosted a few fingertips over your breast and you had a sharp intake of breath, a jolt of pleasure adding to the growing ball of pressure in your stomach making you rub your legs together. “Your body looks to be at the cusp and I don’t want your clothes ruined.”

“W-wait…!” You pleaded. “I need… a moment.” You tried to catch your breath and calm your rapid heart beat. “This is so fast I just...” You trailed off. “I just need more time.

Ignis bit back his slight disappointment. “Certainly, whatever you feel you need please continue to let me know.” He told you. “Would you like me to put you on the bed to rest a bit? I can’t imagine straddling my lap is a very good way to wind down.” 

You nodded. “I’d prefer if you could help me down. I can walk to the bed myself.”

“Of course.” He replied, picking you up by the waist and helping you to stand. “Hold onto my shoulder as you’re getting your balance.” He instructed, placing your hand on his shoulder to demonstrate. “I’ve had Noct get fairly drunk before and this seems to be the best way to get him to stand.”

Hesitantly, you lifted your leg and tried to raise yourself off his lap but it was hard as he was tall and you were short. With a little maneuvering and an apology you were on your own two wobbly feet gripping him for support. You stayed that way for a couple seconds before thanking him and shakily making your way to the bed. Walking felt strange with every brush of your thighs causing something within you to ache. Lying back on the bed felt nice but the ache and heat were taking a while to subside.

“Seeing as you seem to be recovering just fine I’ll be excusing myself for a little while.” He told you before quickly making his way to the bathroom.

You tried to force yourself to relax but it was a slow process. You didn’t know what but your body desperately wanted something badly. You had half a mind to call out for Ignis to come back but the other part of you couldn’t stand the thought. It was embarrassing and terrifying. This was uncharted territory, you had never done this before. Before tonight the most you had ever shown of your body was shorts and a fairly high collared tank top.

You shivered as you remembered the look in his eyes as he gazed at your topless body. It was almost predatory, it awoke a desire in you. A desire to have him simply have his way with you, but you knew he wasn’t like that. It was refreshing but frustrating. He brought you to the brink then let you choose to back off. It was torturous.

In the bathroom Ignis was relieving his own sexual tensions. You accidentally grinding on his lap had broken through his usual concentration and control and given him a very stiff cock. Being fairly fastidious he had removed his pants and immediately set to work relieving himself. It was rough, graceless, and not very satisfying, just like always. However he couldn’t attend to you to the level he wanted if his body wouldn’t stop trying to take control and ravage you.

He blushed at the thought and quickly shook his head. He was Ignis, he did not lose control of anything, least of all himself. No, he would bring you to peak as many times as needed until you begged him. That last bit sent him over the edge and he bit his lip to keep silent. He had a thing for being praised, all the moreso if it was of a sexual nature.

“How are you feeling?” He called out after cleaning up and closing the door gently.

You had managed to calm your breathing, but even after time to reflect on what had just happened you were still trying hard to ignore your other feelings that still hadn’t disappeared. Seeing him again made you all the more aware how much part of you wanted to pick up right where they had been. “Calmer, a bit, thanks. I’m sorry about that, I panicked, I guess. I’m just...sensitive about this sort of thing, as you know, so I hope I didn’t make you feel bad or anything,” you tried to explain.

He shook his head and sat down on the bed, looking over at you. “You needn’t worry about me, I’m enjoying our time together. It’d not every day I get to see you with so little clothes on afterall.” He chuckled. “We can take things as slow as you like, I am a patient man and good things come to those who wait.” As he talked he leaned over you a bit, drinking in the sight of your naked breasts and conflicted expression. “You’re a sweet woman to worry about me but please just focus on yourself. Now, what would you like?”

You tilted your head to the side and fixed him with a questioning look, unsure of how to respond and not sure you trusted yourself to anyway.

“Ah, I can see that you aren’t sure.” He noted. “Might I suggest we start light then move on to removing your skirt?”

You thought for a second and then nodded. “Yeah, okay, I think I can do that.”

His smile widened just a fraction as he straddled your waist and captured your lips in a kiss. He deepened the kiss using enough force to push your head into the pillows. Hungrily he kissed your mouth several times before trailing down to suck at your neck. He had learned from your early adventure what worked and what didn’t. You seemed to enjoy the kisses the most while the licking was simply too much over stimulation at once. He kissed everywhere he could, your neck, shoulders, breasts, only stopping at your stomach. A few of his more forceful kisses had left marks but nothing painful.

“Not too cold I hope?” He teased.

You shot him a look which had most of the bite taken out by the haze that was settling over your eyes. He chuckled and looked up at you with hooded eyes. Seeing so much skin and intimately touching you was starting to get to him. He steeled himself and pressed his lips against you, making you moan wantonly from your partially opened mouth. Not one to waste an opportunity, he slid his tongue in, fully prepared to draw it back so as not to be bitten.

Your eyes widened in surprise as you felt something enter your mouth but you willed yourself not to bite. Instead your heart rate sped up and you found yourself liking this open mouthed kiss. Your relaxed body even began to respond. Gingerly your tongue pressed against his. They stayed that way for a few more moments before he broke the kiss.

“Well, that was unexpected, but very much welcome.” He commented. “What are your thoughts?”

“I...liked it. It was kind of strange at first, but also kind of nice? We could try that again, if you want,” you suggested, hoping you didn’t sound too eager.

“Why certainly.” He obliged, leaning to press his lips against yours and slowly weaving his tongue through the gap in your teeth until the tip poked your tongue. 

Gently he moved it against yours, enjoying the feeling and taste. It was an experience wholly unlike anything else and he wanted more. Still he showed restraint and continued to slowly brush against yours, nothing too invasive or aggressive. His lips curled into a smile as he felt your tongue wiggle and push against his tongue in response.

“Still highly enjoyable. You taste superb.” He commented, licking his lips as he drew back.

You blushed and found yourself tongue-tied. He chuckled and kissed the corner of your mouth. You didn’t protest so he figured you were enjoying it as well. Now that you were more pliant he cupped one of your breasts in his hand and pressed his fingers into the flesh, rubbing small circles. Much to his delight he heard a soft purr and felt your back arch to press more of yourself into his hand.

“You seem much more at ease. Would you mind if I removed your skirt?” He asked, squeezing your breast until it was more red than pink then letting go and blowing on it.

You nodded. “Uh huh, you...can…” You mumbled, a heady mix of nervousness, embarrassment and lust making you unsure but needy.

He kissed your belly and deftly unzipped your skirt. Carefully he pulled it down and over your feet, letting it rest at the foot of the bed. He admired the paler hue of your legs, usually hidden by every manner of pants or boots. He ran his legs along the muscle contours, remembering how your kicks could be particularly vicious.

“You have quite shapely legs.” He mused. “I’ll have to make certain not to do anything to cause you to kick me.”

“I’m...not going to kick you. Give me a...little more credit..” You got out between panting breaths.

“Your control does rival my own.” He agreed.

Witt that bit of cheekiness from you Ignis decided you were comfortable enough to start exploring different areas. He traced your legs and kneaded a few pressure points, hoping to ease any remaining tension. You purred again and further relaxed. As he started touching your inner thighs you started to spread your legs. He refrained from commenting and instead began to kiss your thighs and caress your hips. You awkwardly bucked from the sudden stimulation and moaned loudly.

“Enjoying yourself?” He asked, unable to resist sneaking in a little comment.

Even while wanting nothing more than for him to force himself on you, you could feel the embarrassment. You wriggled uncomfortably beneath him.

“Cruel.” You muttered.

“It’s not a bad thing, just an observation. I’d hate to get this far only to realize my observation was incorrect and this is actually painful for you.” He informed, continuing to caress your hips.

You weakly glared. “Fine...it’s good...yes.”

He smiled and kissed your thigh. “Good, you really should voice your comments more. Going off silence interspersed with cute noises is not exactly helpful. Although I do like your little mewls.”

You pursed your lips and attempted another glare. “Then...stop with...those comments…”

“So you’ll talk more if I’m quieter?” He asked, honestly intrigued.

You bit your lip and groaned as he placed another kiss on your thigh traveling up your leg. “P-probably not…” You confessed.

“I thought so.” He sighed and moved his hands back to your breasts, bringing them back to their rosy shade of pink red as he massaged and kneaded. “What will get you to talk? It’d be good for you.”

“You too...you...haven’t talked much...about how you..are…” You managed to get out as he mercilessly used one hand to massage one breast, his mouth to kiss the other and his free hand to stroke your hip, occasionally dipping down to the crease of your leg. “Too, too much!” You cried out.

He pulled back his hands and stopped kissing you. “Too much?”

Your eyes widened at the horrible realization that it felt much worse when he wasn’t on you, touching, kissing and grabbing you in your most sensitive places. “I..I…” You thrashed weakly. “It’s too much...how...how dare you make me feel...like this.” You hissed, almost rolling around except for Ignis straddling your legs. “I..I need…” You stopped to look up at him, tears of frustration and desire making your vision blurry. “...you.” You whispered.

“I think I know a way to help.” He offered. “If I use my fingers I can safely help you. Should also help with the stretching you probably need.”

In need of relief you overrode your sense of modesty and the last vestiges of uncertainty and fear. You nodded to him and he set to work. He used his delicate fingers to trace from your inner knee up your inner thigh and into the crease of leg, going back and forth until he noticed your last remaining undergarment was becoming wetter.

“I’m going to remove your undergarment.” He announced, trying to give you some warning. 

As he eased off the thin fabric he was reminded of just how much it would hurt if you reared back and kicked him. He nearly breathed a sigh of relief when he managed to get them around your ankles and then onto the floor. His breath caught as he looked at you, fully naked, writhing and occasionally giving him a hazy glance out of the corner of your eye. He refrained from commenting yet again and instead admired the view for a few minutes before slowly edging your legs apart until he could straddle one and trail his fingers between your legs. You cried out as one dipped into a fold and was dragged upwards.

Growing bolder, he slid more fingers back down, tracing your entrance and feeling the slickened folds growing more swollen with each bit of friction. Needily and mindlessly you bucked against his fingers, your body craving the touch but unused to the foreign sensations. Delicately he pet the folders, nudging a fingertip into the wet entrance. He managed to get up to the first knuckle when you tensed and tried to scoot upwards away from him.

“You’re doing just fine, now try to stay still.” He instructed, holding your hip to keep you in place and sinking up to the second knuckle. “Good, just get used to the feeling.”

You looked at him with uncertainty in your eyes but tried to do as he asked. You moved side to side but didn’t scoot upwards anymore. After a few minutes he started slowly wiggling his fingers, poking and petting your inner walls. You yelped and nearly shot upwards however his strong grip kept you mainly pinned to the bed.

“Try to relax. It feels strange I would imagine but you’ll grow accustomed to it.” He kissed your breasts because he couldn’t reach your face due to his position. “You’re in no danger, you can trust me.”

You gave him a wary glance before nodding and gritting your teeth. He kept up his scratching until you did start to relax as the foreign feeling was replaced with a growing pleasure. You purred happily and your eyes became half lidded as you leaned back into the soft mattress.

“How are you feeling now? You look relaxed but I’d like to make sure before going any further.” He asked, ready to add another finger to the first for further stretching,

You nodded your consent and tried to focus on the pleasure and not the panic that was threatening to rise up again. Gently, he took out his finger then pushed both fingers in at once. Your eyes widened in alarm at the more invasive feeling. He pet your hip and slowly sunk both fingers up to the first knuckle, then stopped.

“Feeling any pain?” He asked.

You bit your lip and shook your head. “ Just...weird.”

He smiled. “That is to be expected. If you can hold on a moment I believe I can make this next part fairly enjoyable.”

You trusted him and so you willed yourself to relax further. He thanked you and kissed your stomach before sinking up to the second knuckle and beginning a scissoring motion, careful not to stretch you too far too fast. You whined at the even stranger feeling. Abruptly your whine turned into a moan as your tight channel began to loosen. You found that you were beginning to like his fingers rubbing and pushing inside of you.

“Still no pain?” He asked again.

You shook your head again and unconsciously spread your legs more for him. He chuckled at your body’s willingness. When he felt his fingers become slick with your arousal he changed to a combination of pushing in and out mixed with scissoring. you began to writhe again but instead of trying to escape you were trying to impale yourself further. As he increased the pace you saw white and your whole body seized up. With a startled cry you came, drenching his fingers and your thighs.

“Well that was highly successful.” He noted with a proud smile. “Now we wait for a few minutes. If we begin right now you’ll be overstimulated and it’ll end up hurting.” He explained before experimentally licking your fluids off his finger. “Hm, not bad. Not hygienic enough to cook with but I daresay the taste should not go to waste.”

In your half blissed out state you caught roughly a third of what he was saying. You missed how the thing he was talking about was your own fluids which may have mortified you if you knew. Instead you simply felt your cheeks warm at the praise he lavished upon you, complimenting your naked form and your many aroused or startled noises and something tasting good.

Ignis impatiently counted the seconds in his head. “It’s been approximately 5 minutes…” He looked at your less swollen folds and carefully held the tip in his thumb and forefinger. “ Ah, not too much stimulation.” He noted as the only reaction he received was a sharp intake of breath and a tiny moan. “I’d say you’re ready, please try not to tense.”

A growing part of you felt panic at his words, you knew what he meant. However your orgasm had released a flood of contentment so you were able to nestle further into the pillows and slow your rising heart rate. Even as you heard the sound of a zipper, the rustle of pants, and the thud of a belt hitting the floor, you looked up at him and thought of how handsome he was and how nice everything felt. Your haze quickly left as he put his hands on your legs, spreading them much further than before and slotting himself between them.

“Please try to relax!” He insisted as you reflexively bent your knees and tried to dig your heels into the mattress. “Look at me, take deep breaths, in, out, in, out.” He instructed, grabbing your chin in a very firm grasp. “You are in no danger. Do you trust me?”

You swallowed thickly and nodded. “ I...do…”

He internally breathed a sigh of relief as you came back to your senses and he could feel the tension in your legs ease up a fraction. “ Good, I’m going to try to make everything as painless and as pleasurable as possible. If I can’t, I give you full permission to make use of me to whatever extent you want come morning.” He chuckled. “Although I do hope you’ll make use of my excellent omelette cooking skills if it comes to that.”

His humor grounded you further. “If it hurts, I’m going to make sure you feel the equivalent two fold.” You teased, not really meaning anything by it but wanting to feel the comfort of typical banter.

“And if you instead feel absolutely fantastic what will you do to me then?” He asked with a smirk.

“You get to keep living?” You suggested, trying to play off the burn in your cheeks at his insinuation.

“Fair enough.” He replied before bending over and kissing you lightly. “Ready?”

“No, but do it anyways.” You muttered, your eyes nervously looking towards the sheets.

He kissed you again before sitting up and kneading your breasts back to the rosy red from before which took barely half the time. He kissed each hard nipple and right between your breasts as his hands danced lightly across your stomach. You writhed beneath him, your hand occasionally tracing up his arm or resting on his hand. You moaned and quietly whispered his name. Immediately he perked up, feeling a jolt of electricity hit the pleasure center of his brain. He grew more bold, running his hands between your legs, kissing your inner thighs, breathing on your folds and lightly pinching your nipples. With each action you grew more and more desperate, his name falling from your lips with more force.

“Oh dear, I seem to have lost myself for a moment.” He apologized as he went back to slowly massaging your breasts and kissing your collarbone. “It seems I have momentary lapses in control when I hear you say my name. Perhaps refrain from that for the next few minutes.” He asked, trying futilely to hide the lust and eagerness practically dripping from his lips as his breath hitched and labored breathing peppered his speech.

You didn’t reply but didn’t say his name anymore. You halfheartedly bit back a few gasps and mewls as he lifted your hips. You felt something fairly large and blunt press against you then slowly started to slide inside of you. At first it felt nice, like everything else he had been doing, up until it began to get bigger. The more he pushed in, the wider your eyes got and the more your fear returned. You wriggled just a bit before falling still as you heard Ignis give in to the pleasure gripping his cock in a way he had never felt. His flushed face filled your vision and his ecstasy induced gasps as his senses were overloaded left you in awe. Miraculously, you forced yourself to stay still as you watched him until a particularly sharp jolt and feeling of extremely alien fullness knocked into you and you yelped loudly, squeezing your eyes shut.

“S-should I...stop?” He asked between pants.

“N-no..keep going..it gets better, right?” You encouraged him.

He nodded and forced a couple more centimeters inside. “I’ll make sure you feel as good as I-I do...it may just take a little...adjusting.” He assured you.

After a few more minutes of gentle pushing and grunting he had finally hilted, his balls lightly pressing against your thighs. He released a wanton groan and threw his head back as his whole body shook. For a few seconds he stayed like that before checking on you.

“How...are you doing? It should be better soon. This is the worst of it, I apologize I must not have stretched you enough.” He asked, the shame leaking into his stomach at the thought of your discomfort being his fault mixing with his pleasure and causing a nauseous feeling of guilt.

“It’s...fine.” You grunted, gritting your teeth. “Just...maybe don’t...move.”

“Of course. However might I suggest giving your body a little more incentive.” He replied before leaning over and kissing your breasts and rolling your nipples between his fingers again. “How does this feel?”

Despite the aching and fullness between your legs your back arched and you mewled. “B-better..o-oh!” Your breath hitched as he kissed and blew on your nipples already highly sensitive.

He smiled and kissed you deeply, looking into your misty eyes. The feel of his lips on your was wonderful, soft but powerful. He gently tugged at your lower lip and licked along your upper before going back to kissing you fully. Between his hands and his mouth you couldn’t help but forget about the pain. You kissed him back, trying to feel more of him. Your hands gingerly swept over his and you pet across his naked check, feeling the rumble in his chest as he purred appreciatively.

“I’m going to start now.” He told you, bracing himself and readying his hips. “I’ll be slow, if it hurts too much I’ll stop.” He added as he saw the panic flit across your sobering expression.

You took deep breaths as he pulled out a little then pushed in again. Small, smooth motions with no rhythm, some slow, some faster than he wanted. Much to his growing horror, he did not have as much control over his movements as he thought he would. Each time you winced or made a noise of discomfort he felt unworthy. Like a terrible lover who was forcing himself on his partner. All his life he was taught to care for others, a lifelong steward, and this seemed to be nothing but a purely selfish act. He was jolted out of his spiraling thoughts as you grabbed his upper arm and pulled him closer.

“What’s wrong?” You asked quietly, looking at the tears sliding down his cheek.

His eyes snapped open. “Oh! I...this is most embarrassing. I hadn’t realized I was…” He trailed off. “It’s nothing to concern yo-!”

He was cut-off as you slapped him. “Don’t you dare say it’s none of my concern.” You snapped, wincing as his cock accidentally rammed forward when he sat up in shock.

The corner of his lip twitched. “I suppose you’re right.” He sighed and tried to compose himself again but failed. “I feel awful, I’m the only one enjoying this aren’t I? You’ve been in pain this whole time, aside from before the actual intercourse. A good lover isn’t supposed to do that.” He felt his cheeks burn with shame. “I’m good at most everything, I have excellent control of my motor and fine motor skills, so this must be intentional on my part…”

You gave him a dead serious look despite the rosy tint on your cheeks and the slightly labored breathing. “That’s not healthy, nothing is right about what you just said. Do you actually want to harm me?”

“No, I don’t. Which is odd sinc-” He replied before you interrupted.

“Then you don’t want to. This is...I don’t know. I don’t know much of anything about...this.” You explained. “Maybe this normally happens, it’s not like either of us has actually done this before.”

He let out a deep sigh. “Yes, we haven’t and yes it could be more normal than I’m expecting however I’m an excellent fighter with precise control and yet…”

You held his hand. “It’s not the same thing. You aren’t intentionally hurting me nor do you want to hurt me. Fighting a daemon is not the same as..m-making love…” You blushed fiercely as you said it. “Let’s keep going, it’s not nearly as bad as before. And please give yourself a break.”

He blinked back a few more tears, your words chasing away his fears. “That makes sense, yes. As much as I am loathe to admit it, they are not the exact same skills and so I may just be...inexperienced.” He kissed you lightly. “My apologies for that outburst. Let’s try again shall we?”

You nodded and he slowly tried rocking his hips back and forth. Just like before there was no rhythm but as long as he didn’t go too fast or go too deep you found it wasn’t painful. Your eyes widened in realization that it was actually starting to feel good. He paused and looked at you with concern.

“Is something wrong?” He questioned, worry permeating his features.

You blushed, not wanting to explain out of embarrassment. “No, no, I’m fine. It just hurts less.”

His smile widened. “That’s good...I’ll keep this pace and let’s see if it gets better.”

He continued thrusting, driven by a burgeoning new enthusiasm. He gained more control and despite what he said he started to speed up. As his cock rubbed against your walls the friction became less like sandpaper and more like something you couldn’t put your finger on but it was feeling better and better. You purred as he started pistoning, the crest of his cockhead catching on your entrance with his balls lightly slapping against your thighs as he bottomed out.

“O-oh...it’s...better…” You mumbled, a dopey smile settling on your face.

“Better? I think we can do, ‘better’ than that.” He teased with a hint of pride in his humor and his quickly growing skill.

You would have rolled your eyes if you weren’t quickly devolving into a mess. “Oh that..there..that right..there…” You gasped, you back arching and toes curling. “Please...Ignis…”

“Right...here?” He asked, focusing on drawing back and angling his hips.

You let out a wanton noise of pure pleasure. “Yes there again Ignis!”

Everytime he heard his name it sent a jolt of ecstasy through his body and addled his brain. “This?” He asked, his voice low and rumbling.

You wrapped your legs around his waist to give him better access. “Yes…” You hissed.

He felt a pang of annoyance, you hadn’t said his name. “Is this better?” He inquired, ramming into you with enough force to make you bounce.

You cried out and gripped him tightly with your thighs. “Oh yes Ignis….”

He shivered as he heard his name again. He had to hear it again and again until it was all that you could say. His hips moved rapidly and with pinpoint accuracy quickly bringing you to orgasm again. He hadn’t anticipated how wonderful the feel of your tight hot walls wrapping his cock in a crushing grip would be. He gasped, nearly choking on air as he felt your body mold into his and your labored breaths filled his ears as you whispered his name like a mantra. He gazed at your sweaty exhausted body covered in an afterglow halo as your breasts lightly moved up and down with each breath. Your body froze, overcome by the glorious feeling.

“Please..please call for me…” He all but begged, wanting his own release brought so much closer by your own.

“Ignis...I love you Ignis, I need you Ignis…” You told him with an affectionate smile.

“Oh yes, that’s it!” He crowed, burying himself deeply and spilling almost immediately. 

He bit his lip until it bled in shock as his body was mercilessly subjected to an unending feeling of white hot bliss. Finally he felt his body relax and he gently laid down on you, trying to positioning himself so that you were both comfortable.

“Should I roll over and we switch?” He suggested quietly.

You nuzzled into his chest. “Sure.”

Instead of a complete switch he just rolled himself off so that you were both laying on your sides facing each other. He hugged you close and entwined your legs. You purred contentedly and wrapped an arm around his waist. He chuckled and rested his head so that he could watch you as he quickly fell asleep, his body not accustomed to feeling so much at once.

“Well, I’d say that was indeed worth it…” He commented to himself. “Was it worth it for you?”

You lightly patted his face. “Sleep now. But...yeah...definitely worth it.” You patted his face again. “Morning..omelettes...dessert bar…” You rambled before giving into your urge to sleep.

“Of course.” He muttered with a smile on his face.


End file.
